


Be Free

by Kalua



Category: Pokemon Fan Games, Pokemon Reborn
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Tonight isn't the first time Cain has thought about running away and leaving the Wasteland.But tonight might be the first time he actually does.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Be Free

Cain was lying on his bed, his hands crossed behind his head as he looked out of the window. The moon—and the occasional flickering streetlight that hadn’t completely broken down yet—made the landscape outside look even weirder than it was. The Wasteland still felt familiar, but it hadn’t felt like home in a long time.

He sat up. What did home feel like, anyway? He was sure he _had_ felt at home here, or somewhere, at some point, but he couldn’t say what that had been like. Maybe he’d recognize the feeling if he found another place to call home.

Pulling out the backpack from under his bed was easy. He’d packed it ages ago, the first time he’d though about leaving, about getting out of the Wasteland and never coming back. But every time, he’d copped out before he’d even left his room. Why would tonight be any different?

Cain got up and stepped to the window. He could just barely see Reborn city from here—close enough that he could visit it, occasionally, but too far to go there often. Well, as often as he’d like, anyway. At least being a gym leader would mean he’d get some cute folks in here occasionally… And then potentially listen to his mother screeching if he dared flirt with the wrong ones. Great.

He sighed. Maybe he really should just grab his team and leave.

The Poké Balls reflected the moonlight as Cain picked up one of them. There was nothing saying the poison type gym leader had to be in the wasteland—hell, the current one wasn’t!—so that didn’t have to stop him. He could just leave, and… Be a gym leader forever…

Cain put the ball back down. He’d be stuck again, this time without a way to run. Stuck in a role rather than a place, but fitting in just as badly.

No. He wanted out.

Trying not to overthink it again, not to back out again, Cain grabbed the backpack and made for the door… Then stopped. There was just one Pokémon he couldn’t leave behind, the newest addition to his team. The little one hadn’t even gotten any training yet, but he’d make a name for himself once he had.

Cain quickly grabbed his Poké Ball and left. For a moment, he thought about talking to Aya first, letting her know about his plan. If he quit, she’d end up the new back-up leader; another reason to leave his team behind, so she wouldn’t have to start from the ground up.

But talking to her would risk changing his mind, even if she didn’t try to do so. And his mother sure would do her best to stop him if he accidentally woke her up. Better not risk anything.

As silently as he could, he pushed the door open and ducked outside. The toxic air stung in his lungs; Reborn sure was a mess, and Byxbysion was maybe the worst part of it.

But soon enough he’d leave the wasteland behind.

Cain kept going, headed towards the city; he forced himself to not turn around, to not look back to the hideout his family had been stuck in until now. He was free now, free to do whatever he wanted, to meet new people, live his life the way that felt right for him.

Was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Cain is the best poison boy. Protect him.


End file.
